Silenciosa Amada
by MrCarhol
Summary: Mientras caía el sol, frente a la tumba de sus padres y con una fría brisa acariciando sus cabellos revoltosos. Naruto comprende lo caprichoso, inmaduro y tonto que ha sido su corazón. Ahora puede verla, porque ella siempre ha estado ahí...


Buenas ^^ He aquí dejándoles yo… mi primer Naruhina ¡Eh, bien! Y también esta escrito en primera persona y por el mismo Naruto. Uf, si que me costo, pero empecé a escribirla y no pare. Ustedes me dirán si hice un buen trabajo o no.

Pasen, lean y díganme que onda.

Ya lo saben, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece.

Aclaración: Hay flashback de momentos que si pasaron en la serie (aclaro que algunas líneas no están exactas, exactas, pero en ningún momento se desvirtúan de lo que paso realmente, es que hay partes mas que nada en diálogos que no me acordaba con exactitud que palabras fueron las utilizadas, pero verán que es leal a la serie), mientras que hay otros flashback que son inventados por mi. También hay un pequeño spoiler de Gaara para aquellos que no leen el manga.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.

[xxxx]

**Silenciosa Amada**

No entiendo porque esa actitud tan enojosa de Ino, la verdad que debería de estar agradecida de que tuve la ingeniosa idea de ir a comprar a su puesto estas lindas rosas amarillas ¡Podría haber ido a la feria del frente! ¡De veras! Pero ahí estaba con su ceño fruncido echándome a las patadas porque debía cerrar y porque tenia algo así como una cita con Sai y no se que otras boberas.

Hay muchas, yo diría demasiadas veces en que no comprendo en nada a las mujeres. Simplemente se que en el fondo –y esto es un secreto así que no se lo digan a nadie– todas están algo locas ¿A que si?

Me encojo de hombros tratando de olvidar aquello y miro al cielo, sin dejar de caminar sonrió. Después de todo, no es que me moleste demasiado esa actitud o tal vez sea que estoy acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de todas las chicas, especialmente de Sakura-chan. Si que tienen mucha violencia acumulada en sus almas estas ninjas de Konoha, empezando por la abuela Tsunade y siguiendo por… ¡Todas!

Sin saber porque ese _todas _me pareció desencajado ¿A ustedes no?

—Bah, que bah… –largo un suspiro y entrecierro mis ojos–. Si, todas…

De repente mis pasos se frenaron solos en el momento que miro nuevamente hacia el frente, me sorprendo de verla en ese lugar ¿Qué haría ella allí? ¿Y porque…?

—Esta visitando la tumba de mis padres –susurro sin dejar de mirar aquella escena.

Hinata dejo un ramo de flores sobre la recreación de la tumba de mis padres –y que ahora recuerdo ella me ayudo a hacer–, susurro unas palabras que no logre escuchar porque aun me encontraba a una distancia considerable, se reincorporo, hizo una leve reverencia y tomo camino contrario al mío para marcharse.

No noto mi presencia, creo que por ese motivo se la ve tan tranquila y serena. He notado que ella aun sigue actuando raro cuando yo estoy presente. Si, Hinata es una chica rara, algo tonta y tímida, pero sigo diciendo que siempre me han gustado las personas como ella.

_Tenia las manos sucias, llenas de tierra y algunos restos de pasto firme, y así y todo me pase la mano por la frente y toda la cara ¡Es que estaba algo cansado! Y bueno, me olvide que podía llegar a ensuciarme. Vamos, que a cualquiera le pasa. _

_Mire con detenimiento aquello que estaba haciendo con mucho esmero, sobre aquel monte que daba una hermosa vista panorámica de la aldea. Fruncí el ceño y sentándome en forma de indio, me cruce de brazos muy enojado conmigo mismo._

—_Kya, pero que horrible me esta quedando –proteste agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos._

_Sentí la leve presencia de alguien y voltee a ver, encontrándome con la tímida y retraída Hinata que dio varios pasos hacia atrás al notar que la había descubierto._

—_¡Hey, Hinata! –la salude como siempre lo hacia._

—_N-Naruto-kun…_

_Y ahí estaba ella como de costumbre tartamudeando y comportándose raro, moviendo sus dedos nerviosa y sonrojándose levemente. Ella si que se me hace difícil de comprender a veces, pero hablo de una manera diferente a las demás; porque en cierto modo creo que ella no se comporta como todas las otras. En ese momento se me cruzo por la cabeza "¿Hinata será un alienígena?" _

_¡Que va! –rei para mis adentros– ¡Claro que no! _

—_¿Qué haces por aquí, Hinata?_

—_Ah, b-bueno yo… estaba... caminando… –su voz se fue como apagando y sus dedos se movían con mas rapidez de la habitual–. D-Digo… nada… este es… mi lugar favorito, puedo ver la aldea entera desde aquí._

—_¿Hum? –achine mis ojos._

_¡Pues no le había entendido nada! ¡De veras que es extraña! ¿Pero quien soy yo para juzgarla? Después de todo, eso es algo que me agrada de ella ¡Si, que si! _

—_¿T-Tú… que hacías… N-Naruto-kun? –la vi tragar saliva y mirar hacia un costado._

—_Ah… ¿yo? –mire devuelta aquello que intentaba hacer–. Pues… es raro, pero… _

_Me rasque la cabeza con cierta pena y nerviosismo. Vaya, cosa… por un momento me vi reflejado en la actitud rara de Hinata ¿Será que es contagiosa? Negué de cabeza rápidamente. _

—_Después de que termino toda aquella batalla –la vi mirarme con atención, ella sabía a lo que me refería–. Me di cuenta de las cosas importantes que me habían pasado ¿Sabias? Logre conocer a mis padres, ellos me amaban ¡De veras que si! Me hizo feliz saber eso, si que fui muy feliz al saberlo. Mi madre fue una mujer hermosa con actitud y mi padre un hombre fuerte e inteligente ¡El rayo dorado de Konoha! _

—_El legendario cuarto Hokage –la escuche hablar sin tartamudear._

—_¡Dattebayo!_

_Hubo un pequeño silencio, entendí que Hinata aun no comprendía mi punto de vista hasta el instante que note como ella posaba sus ojos en aquello que yo intentaba hacer. Ahí había dos postes de madera que yo mismo talle con el nombre de mis padres, debo aceptar que muy desprolijo y para nada claro ¡Pero lo hice con la mejor intención! ¡Eso es lo que vale! Eh, bien… los mismos estaban clavados en la punta de aquel monte, quería que sea mi lugar y el de ellos, solo nuestro. _

_Se quedo callada como dejándome el pie de decir nuevamente algo, pues siempre fui yo el mas hablador de los dos. Me cruce de brazos, fruncí levemente el ceño y arrugando mis labios dije:_

—_Gaara descubrió por boca de su padre que su madre siempre lo había amado y que antes de morir juro protegerlo ¿Sabes que importante? Un día en Suna lo acompañe a visitarla a su tumba, era algo personal, pero sentí que él quería compartir ese momento con un amigo. Lo entendí… Porque yo se lo que siente una persona que fue despreciada por la gente creyendo que no es amado ni siquiera por la familia. Gaara fue un Jinchiruki como lo soy yo y… cuando estuve allí, me di cuenta que yo… es decir, mis padres... Digo, Gaara tenia un lugar en donde llevarle flores a la madre y bueno yo…_

—_E-Entiendo._

—_¡Pero soy una fracaso! –asegure con pena._

—_S-Si tú quieres N-Naruto yo… puedo… a-ayudarte –la vi temblar al mismo tiempo que una ventarrón movió revoltosamente su largo cabello azulado–. A-A mi no… no me… molesta._

_La mire con sorpresa, porque ella lo había entendido. Yo estaba ahí solo y desde el fondo de mi ser creo que… quería compartirlo con alguien._

—_¡Claro! –la tome efusivamente de los hombros y agregue con alegría–. ¡Hinata eres genial! –y nuevamente la sentí temblar._

_Me pareció raro porque, bueno… ningún ventarrón se hizo presente._

_Nos la pasamos toda la tarde juntos, pues debimos hacer devuelta un nuevo poste con el nombre de mis padres, Hinata lo hizo mejor que yo debo decir, tallo los nombres de una manera clara, prolija y delicada. Hicimos un pequeño cercado alrededor del mismo que adornamos con flores ¡Me volví a ensuciar de tierra! ¡Y también ensucie a Hinata! ¡De veras que fue muy gracioso! La heredera del Clan Hyuga con la cara llena de tierra, si el pesado de Neji la hubiera visto, de seguro la habría regañado. _

_Ahora que recuerdo, hubo un momento en que la escuche reír, fue leve y casi indiscreto, pero me pareció que ella debería de reír un poco más, es decir, hacerse escuchar más. Dirán que es raro, pero Hinata es tímida hasta para largar una risita inofensiva. Si, realmente no la entiendo. _

—_¡Vaya, quedo genial! –exprese vivo de aquello que deseaba hacer para compartir con mis padres–. Gracias, Hinata ¡Dattebayo!_

—_D-De nada…_

_Reino nuevamente el silencio, pero no me incomodo, siempre mi alma hiperactiva me esta pidiendo hacer algún alboroto, pero en ese momento me sentí bien así. Hasta que la escuche hablarme, más bien Hinata parecía susurrarme, la mire notando como de costumbre comenzó a tartamudear y a mover sus dedos de forma nerviosa. _

—_N-Naruto-kun… p-puede que… que tú no me creas, pero yo… n-nunca te he… despreciado –trago saliva bajando su mirada–. P-Perdóname por no… no haber t-tenido… el valor cuando niña de… de no hacer caso… a los mayores y… de acercarme a ti y… ser aunque sea… tu amiga. Yo…_

—_Hinata –la interrumpí y al mirarme, le sonreí como siempre–. Te creo._

_No mentí, le creí de verdad._

En que momento, no lo se, pero ya me había acercado ahí en ese monte en donde en memoria –desde aquel momento– simbólicamente visito a mis padres, parece loco, pero a veces le hablo. Bah, siempre les hablo.

—Le creí…

Susurre dejando las rosas amarillas al lado de las flores coloridas y delicadas que había dejado antes Hinata, me agache mirando la dedicatoria en aquel tallado de madera que ella me había ayudado a armar.

_En memoria de _

_Minato Namikaze, Cuarto Hokage de Konoha _

_Y su amada esposa Kushina Uzumaki._

_Quienes en vida fueron ninjas y personas ejemplares._

_De su querido hijo, Naruto Uzumaki._

Lo leí más de una vez, no es que antes no lo hubiera leído, pero me gustaba lo que decía, era sencillo, pero por alguna extraña razón yo lo sentía profundo ¡Que va! Tantas cosas raras he sentido durante el último tiempo que me han ayudado a crecer aunque sea un poco. Se que soy joven y que hay cosas que de cabeza dura no entiendo, pero ya no soy ese tonto de antes ¡No que no, señores!

—A este cerebro –me señalo con el dedo índice la cabeza–. No hay nada que ahora se le escape ¡Claro que no!

Cerré mis ojos muy firme de mi postura y palabras, pero de repente un vago recuerdo se monto en mi cabeza, era… la invasión de Pain a nuestra aldea.

—_¡No permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Naruto-kun! _

_Hinata estaba parada frente a mí y mas adelante estaba Pain, le dije que se vaya, que saldría lastimada porque no tendría posibilidad contra él, pareció apretar su mandíbula al escucharme decir aquello, pero no me hizo caso. Nunca la había visto así… tan decidida. Ni siquiera aquella vez que lucho contra Neji en aquellos remotos exámenes Chounin. _

—_Yo siempre he estado escondida, miedosa de todo, no tenia el valor suficiente. Pero tú me enseñaste, Naruto-kun… a que uno podía forjar su propio camino y ser diferente. Admiraba la fuerza que tenias para levantarte y seguir adelante, por eso yo siempre te observaba y miraba desde lejos a cada momento en silencio. Siempre he querido estar a tu lado para hacerme más fuerte y aprender más de ti…_

_Hizo una pausa, la primera vez en la vida de Hinata Hyuga que se dirigió a mí y no tartamudeo ni balbuceo. Me era imposible verla directamente a la cara porque estaba inmovilizado en el suelo y ella estaba delante de mí dándome la espalda de manera protectora, negada de que Pain se me volviera a acercar. Pero pude sentir que el mismo Pain miraba a una ninja resuelta a todo. Ella finalmente con voz firme me confeso:_

—_¡Porque yo te amo, Naruto-kun! _

Abrí mis ojos y caí sentado de cola al suelo, mirando la dedicatoria a mis padres escrita en aquella madera, luego intuitivamente observe las flores. Dios mío… ¿Eso realmente paso?

—Si, que paso –susurre algo desconcertado.

No podía creer como un recuerdo así había quedado olvidado en lo más recóndito de mi inconsciente, tal vez como algo que jamás había ocurrido, como un suceso sin importancia. Me rasque la cabeza nerviosamente, de repente pude sentir que me sentía agitado.

Mire hacia el cielo y note que en poco menos de un tiempo caería el sol, me quede en silencio, pensando en el porque de semejante descuido ¡Bien, encontré la respuesta! Simple olvido y rebeldía ninja. Ahora recuerdo que estaba cegado de odio por lo que Pain le había hecho a la aldea y por las personas tan queridas a las que había matado.

Si, tenia que ser eso ¿Qué otra cosa sino?

Baje mi mirada hacia el pasto de aquel monte y recordé inmediatamente otra confesión de la que si recuerdo y no he olvidado, que fue posterior a la de Hinata.

_La nieve caía lentamente sobre nosotros, escuchaba las palabras de Sakura-chan firmes y a la vez tímidas, algo raro, pero realmente lo sentí así. En un momento, la vi bajar su mirada y sonrojarse notoriamente._

—_Lo que trato de que entiendas es que… yo he venido desde Konoha para decirte que… ¡Te amo, Naruto! _

_Lo que aquellas palabras ocasionaron en mí en ese instante fugaz fue algo inexplicable, porque siempre desde que conocí a Sakura-chan he soñado con que ella algún día me dijera esas palabras. Realmente se me abombo el corazón y recuerdo haber sentido que mis ojos brillaron de verdad._

_Pero fue un segundo, solo un segundo basto para que me diera cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. Sakura-chan no era sincera, ella no me hablaba con la verdad, a pesar de lo lento que en estos temas puedo ser, la conozco lo suficiente para saber de su aun amor profundo hacia Sasuke. Ella me dijo aquello para librarme de una promesa, que en ese momento rompí con ella, pero que me hice a mi mismo: Traer de regreso a Sasuke a Konoha. _

_Hice un silencio que ahora me doy cuenta, fue sepulcral. Pues, los demás allí presentes estaban expectantes y juraría que esperaban a que yo me lanzara de lleno a los brazos de Sakura-chan. Y confieso que en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera hecho ¡De veras que si! Pero… me di cuenta que no era necesario._

_Sakura-chan siguió diciendo algunas palabras, como justificando el porque de aquello que me había confesado; pose mi mano sobre su hombro provocando que ella me mirara con sorpresa, creo que yo no tenía el semblante de alguien que se mostraba ilusionado con su confesión. Pues por mi cabeza solo pasaban recuerdos de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke._

—_Ya no sigas, Sakura-chan –le dije–. Porque odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismas. _

_Luego del leve shock que le causo esas palabras, Sakura-chan me trato de bruto e insensible, y se marcho. Pero ambos sabíamos de que era cierto, de que Sakura-chan se estaba mintiendo a ella misma. _

Una confesión decidida por un sacrificio. Una confesión forzada por los hechos.

Ahora se porque olvide y deje en un rincón de mi memoria aquella confesión de Hinata. Porque la de Sakura-chan acaparo toda mi atención, como de costumbre. Ya comprendo y me doy cuenta de cuan diferentes han sido la confesión de una y de la otra ¿A que si?

Porque me basto muy poco o lo suficiente para conocer a Sakura-chan para saber que mentía, y también me basta muy poco de lo bien que también conozco a Hinata para saber que verdadera fue su confesión. Y cuan decidida estaba a sacrificarse por mi ¡No, que no lo olvidare!

Me siento triste… ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

Aquellos pasos temblorosos y ya sin fuerzas acercándose a mí, su rostro con sangre, sus manos sujetando el barrote que me tenían prisionero y su voz agitada, pero decidida de aquello que decía.

—_Yo… nunca… retrocederé… a mi palabra –me sonrió levemente, al parecer feliz, como una persona que da su ultimo aliento, pero alegre de saber que hizo lo correcto–. Porque ese… es… mi camino… ninja. _

Aquella frase que una vez dije en los pre-examenes Chounin, fue la frase que la escuche decir ante Neji y que ahora me volvía a repetir frente a Pain ¡Que idiota! Hinata siempre me ha mirado, cuando yo solo buscaba que me reconozcan y que se fijen en mi… ella ya lo hacia.

¿Y porque no me di cuenta de ello?

"_Yo siempre he estado escondida, miedosa de todo, no tenia el valor suficiente… Yo siempre te observaba y miraba desde lejos a cada momento en silencio…"_

Escuche la voz de Hinata susurrándome aquellas palabras. Mire de repente para todos lados y note que no había nadie… que era mi imaginación. Vi que ya estaba cayendo el sol y descubrí la repuesta a esa pregunta.

Hinata siempre estaba silenciosa y escondida.

Mire al horizonte en donde el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco, al parecer detrás de las montañas ¿A que parece que se va detrás de las montañas? Es decir –fruncí el ceño– se va detrás de la aldea… ¡Que ridículo! ¿No? Siempre me pregunte ¿Hacia donde ira el sol cuando aparece la luna?_ ¿Y en donde se esconde la luna cuando aparece el sol?_

Kakashi-sensei nunca me lo supo responder. Un día –seguramente ya cansado de mi inocente pregunta– me dijo:

—_¿Qué hacia donde va el sol? ¿Y en donde se esconde la luna? –suspiro y movió sus manos como restándole importancia–. Un día lo descubrirás tú solo, Naruto._

¡Ja! ¿Cómo voy a descubrir yo eso? ¡De seguro que tiene alguna explicación! Pero Kakashi-sensei de perezoso no me lo quiso decir, ahora recuerdo que estaba leyendo uno de esos libritos del sabio pervertido e interrumpió su lectura por mi insignificante pregunta. Si, Kakashi-sensei es un vago cuando quiere.

Cerré lo ojos y sonreí levemente, para volver sin querer nuevamente hacia atrás en el tiempo.

_La vi volar en el aire luego de aquellas últimas palabras dirigidas hacia mi, cayo en frente de Pain, él lo había planeado así; saco uno de sus barrotes y se lo clavo de lleno a Hinata, que ya no tenia ni fuerzas para defenderse._

—_Del amor nació el sacrificio –dijo Pain._

_Yo estaba anonadado de lo que habían visto mis ojos, de cómo Pain había lastimado sin piedad a Hinata y yo estaba ahí sin poder hacer nada. Porque no hice nada. Y en el momento que vi como se derramaba la sangre de Hinata… enloquecí._

_¡Si, que si! De veras que me desespere de tal manera que no fui capaz de contener ni mis instintos, ni la fuerza abrumadora de ese maldito zorro que tengo sellado en mi interior. Así fue que libere la octava cola del zorro, una total locura. Pues, el zorro había tomado plena posesión de mi, hasta en mi interior cuando me propuso liberar la novena cola… yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

_Pero alguien me freno, desde mi subconsciente, en el momento que estaba por liberar al zorro por el odio que sentía hacia Pain…_

_Apareció ese hombre que se presento como el Cuarto Hokage, la persona que sello ese demonio de zorro dentro de mí y quien fue en vida… mi padre._

_¡Ese día finalmente conocí a mi padre! ¡Dattebayo! _

Si, cuando me confeso finalmente que yo era su hijo… me sentí… ¡Enormemente feliz!

Ahora que lo pienso, si Hinata no hubiera decidido ayudarme, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna frente a Pain, tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ella tampoco sabe cuando darse por vencida.

—_Ella es muy parecida a ti –me dijo Sakura-chan y la mire sorprendido, mientras observábamos la pelea entre Hinata y Neji en la pre-evaluación de los exámenes Chounin–. Siempre he notado que te esta observando o mirando desde lejos. Mírala ahora, parece que nunca sabe cuando acabar, no importa cuantas veces la derriben… ella se vuelve a levantar. _

_Mire a Hinata volver a remeter contra Neji, a pesar de estar muy lastimada, y note que lo que decía Sakura-chan era muy cierto._

Otro recuerdo se monto sobre ese mismo.

—_¡Hinata! –grite desesperado al verla caer tan brutalmente en el suelo por ese ataque sin medida de Pain._

_Vi que su cuerpo se movió levemente, como si estuviera temblando, pero no la veía reaccionar, era como si estuviera en un colapso recordando quien sabe que cosa. _

—_¡Hinata! Hey, ¿me oyes? –le gritaba buscando que me respondiera, me sentía un estupido pues el poder de Pain era abrumador y yo estaba sin poder moverme–. ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Hinata! ¡Hey, Hinata!_

_Y con sorpresa vi como ella con una fuerza imposible de tener en ese momento, intentaba levantarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se desplomo antes de que pudiera erguirse siquiera. Yo sabía que ella no era tan fuerte como soportar todo aquello. _

—_Hey, Hinata ¿Estas bien?_

_Pero no me respondió, lo volvió a intentar y se reincorporo como pudo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a mí, solo tenía su mirada fija en mí. Pero sus piernas le fallaron y se cayó de nuevo en la mitad del camino que nos separaba._

—_Ya no mas… Hinata –exprese dolido al verla lastimada y en ese estado deplorable, juro que mi expresión era la de alguien que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar–. Ya para con esto… ya no sigas._

_Y no me hizo caso, Hinata se volvió a levantar. Sakura-chan tenía razón en sus palabras. Hinata se parecía mucho a mí, ella quería con sus decisiones forjar su propio destino_

El destino ¿Eh? Ese del que tanto le gustaba hablar a Neji.

—_Dices que vas a ser Hokage ¿Eh? Escúchame bien, tonto ¿Cuántos miles de ninjas tiene nuestra aldea? ¿Y cuantos llegan a ser Hogake? –los ojos de Neji se posaron mas serios sobre mi–. Solo unos pocos ¿Y sabes porque de eso? Porque ellos ya están destinados a ser Hokage, desde su nacimiento. Cada uno tiene su destino desde el momento en el que nace y uno no puede escapar a ello. Algunos nacen para triunfar, otros para ser fracasados. Los fracasados por más que se esfuercen siempre serán fracasados, no llegaran muy lejos por mucho que lo intenten. Entiende que eres un fracasado y tu destino ya fue decidido en el momento que fui elegido como tu oponente… Y ese es de perder ante mí._

_Neji era muy seguro de sus palabras, pero yo no veía mas que una estupidez en aquello que decía ¡De veras que era una idiotez! ¿Quién era él para decidir y hablar sobre el destino de las otras personas? ¡Ja, claro que no era nadie! Y se lo demostré…_

_En ese momento recordé a Hinata, tratando de ganarse el respeto de Neji en aquel enfrentamiento que tuvieron y recordé la promesa que había hecho, cuando se llevaron a Hinata muy grave al hospital por la herida de muerte que Neji le había hecho directo en su corazón. _

_Tome del suelo la sangre de Hinata entre mis dedos, cerré mi puño y mire a Neji desafiante._

—_Es una promesa… ¡Triunfare! _

_Seguro, que le deje en claro que le haría pagar muy caro por la humillación que le había hecho pasar a Hinata y por llamarla fracasada ¡Neji no era quien para decir aquello! Estaba enojado y furioso y lo recordé cuando estaba luchando frente a él y ya sin chacra logre utilizar por primera vez el poder del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. _

_Y lo vencí, dándole a entender que los fracasados si podíamos triunfar y que no éramos patéticos cuando lo intentábamos. _

Antes de ese combate, Hinata me había devuelto los ánimos, pues ya no estaba muy seguro de poder vencer a alguien como Neji, tal vez ese encuentro en el hospital que habíamos tenido con Shikamaru frente a Gaara me había desanimado un poco.

_Fui a la parte del bosque en donde hay algunos campos de entrenamiento y ahí la vi, sola y parada frente a un poste de árbol, utilizados para entrenar. Le pregunte que hacia allí y como ya se imaginaran se puso a tartamudear y se alejo de mi avergonzada. _

—_¿Y tú… que haces aquí… Naruto-kun?_

—_Ah, bueno yo… –me rasque la cabeza torpemente–. Solo pasaba por aquí, quería ver si encontraba ánimos para ir a luchar con todo contra Neji ¿Sabes? No creo que pueda vencer a alguien como él._

—_¡Si, puedes! –la mire sorprendido y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, bajo su cabeza con pena y moviendo sus dedos hablo con su ya conocida timidez–. Yo… si creo que… tú puedas vencerlo. _

—_¡Pero Hinata yo soy un fracasado! –le dije ofuscado conmigo mismo._

—_¡Yo no creo eso! –y nuevamente la mire asombrado, la vi cerrar sus puños con energía y su rostro mostraba mucha voluntad–. Si, puede que… tú seas un fracasado… pero, pero… eres un fracasado que… nunca sabe cuando darse por vencido. Según yo… esa es tu… mayor cualidad. _

_Recuerdo perfectamente como aquellas palabras me llenaron de ánimos y energías, estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca espere que Hinata hablara así de mí. _

Nunca nadie, hasta ese entonces –excluyendo a Iruka-sensei– había notado en mí una cualidad, pero Hinata si lo había hecho y yo… jamás note aquello, jamás me di cuenta.

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí que ya se había hecho de noche, la luna ahora estaba en lugar del sol. Me quede fijo mirando la luna… y por primera vez descubrir algo muy sorprendente.

La luna tenía el color de los ojos de Hinata… perlados; y el cielo oscuro de la noche era como su color de cabello… negro azulado.

Me quede pensativo, no se por cuanto tiempo me quede así. Pero creo que fue bastante ¡Si, que si! Porque debí haber perdido la noción de las cosas, viajando en cada uno de los recuerdos que ya no podía dejar de lado. No quería.

Y entonces fue que en mi corazón hubo un vuelco, en donde algo parecía manifestarse de manera repentina y parecía gritarme: ¡Siempre estuve aquí, Naruto-baka! ¡Recién ahora lo vez!

_¡Haz estado enamorado siempre de dos mujeres! _

—No puede ser… ¡Eso es imposible! –grite de repente, como cualquier loco que mendiga por las calles y es señalado por los demás–. ¡De veras que es imposible! Claro, que lo es…

Baje mi mirada y nuevamente pensé en aquella alocada idea ¿Era posible siquiera? Mis sentimientos siempre rondaron alrededor de Sakura-chan, chica hermosa, con carácter, fuerte, inteligente, de armas tomar ¿A que hombre no le gustaría una joven como ella? –Si, se lo que dirán… solo a Sasuke–. Aunque, todos en el fondo buscamos chicas que sepan tomar las riendas de su camino.

Pero ahora que lo noto, que _lo puedo ver… _Hinata… Hinata… ella… a su manera supo tomar las riendas de su vida y enfrentar a la adversidad cuando nadie confiaba en ella.

—_Antes de que empiece el combate déjame decirte algo, Hinata –Neji la observo por un momento para finalmente hablar–. Ríndete, abandona el combate antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Ella abrió los ojos temerosa y a la vez sorprendida._

—_Acéptalo, Hinata… tú nunca debiste convertirte en un ninja, no esta en tu destino serlo. Tu personalidad amable, bondadosa, amena y frágil no sirve para el camino lleno de batallas y sangrienta que debe transitar un ninja. Simplemente estas aquí porque no querías dejar de lado a tu grupo, te sentías responsable y culpable porque sin ti ni Kiba ni Shino podían presentarse a este examen Chounin, porque debía ser de un grupo de tres integrantes. _

—_N-No, no es eso… primo Neji –trato de explicarse._

—_¿Entonces porque estas aquí?_

—_P-Porque… porque… quiero cambiar… quiero ser… una mejor persona. _

Aquellas palabras, algo tímidas, cualquiera podría decir que no convencerían a nadie, ni siquiera a un juez que esta por dar una sentencia. Pero a mi si me convencieron ¡De veras que si! Y ahora me siento confundido, porque sabiendo cuanto ella se parece a mí en el fondo, no logro entender como mas de una vez la creí de débil, tímida y rara.

Bien, rara y tímida es ¡No me digan que no!

Pero débil, no… ¡Hinata no es débil! ¡Que va, por supuesto que no!

Volví a hundirme en mis pensamientos para luego de un momento sonreír levemente, porque he de aceptar algo como muchacho ya formado que soy –y de seguro esto es como consecuencia de haber tenido un padrino pervertido como Ero-sennin– y es que… ¡Hinata jamás me ha sido indiferente!

Seria un verdadero idiota si no aceptara lo guapa que es… siempre la considera muy guapa. Mas ahora que hemos crecido ¡Y de que manera!

—¡Ya basta! –volví a gritar sintiendo a mis mejillas tibias de lo enrojecidas que de seguro estaban.

De repente sentí una brisa fresca que movió mis cabellos siempre alborotados, era como si alguien me hablara y me lo digiera.

_Si, siempre tuviste a Hinata Hyuga clavada en un rincón muy escondido de tu corazón ¿Y sabes porque no la sentías, porque no la veías?_

La respuesta ya yo la sabía.

—Porque he estado fascinado del brillo que en mi provocaba Sakura-chan.

¡De veras que ahora lo veo con claridad! Si, es como la relación de la luna y el sol ¿No la entienden? ¡Ja! Yo si ya la comprendí… ¡Si, que si! ¿Vieron que Naruto Uzumaki ha madurado? Ya no soy ese tonto inocentón alborotado.

Bien, tal vez alborotado sigo siendo.

—_¡Ero-sennin! –grite bufado–. ¡Ero-sennin en donde se metió!_

_Siempre me solía hacer lo mismo, estábamos en pleno entrenamiento ¡Me había prometido que me haría mas fuerte! Para traer en esos dos años a Sasuke y lo peor de todo es que no lograba ver bien, parecía estar mas oscuro que de costumbre en aquellos campos. Si, era de noche, pero…_

—_Naruto._

—_¡Kyyyyaaaaa! –grite del susto, casi mas ese viejo pervertido me pasa para el otro lado de un patatús–. ¡Pero que demonios! ¿Me querías matar, Ero-sennin?_

—_Oye, tranquilo ¿No me digas que te asusta tanta oscuridad? –se rió de mi._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Espiando mujeres a estas horas de la noche? –asegure cruzándome de brazos y achinando mi semblante caprichoso–. Y por cierto… ¿Por qué esta mas oscuro que lo normal?_

—_¿Qué no lo ves, tonto? –me señalo el cielo–. Hay eclipse de luna._

—_¿Eclipse de luna? –exprese desentendido._

—_¡No me digas que eres tan ignorante, Naruto! –me grito dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza–. ¿No sabes que es un eclipse de luna?_

—_¡Que no me enseñaron eso en la escuela ninja! –me justifique. _

_Mire el cielo y escuche la explicación de Ero-sennin._

—_El eclipse de luna se da cada un periodo y por un tiempo limitado, se da cuando el sol tapa a la luna durante la noche dejándola tras de si. El brillo tenue de la luna queda opacada por el sol que sale entrometido en un horario que no le compete ¿Lo entiendes?_

—_¡Claro! –asentí de cabeza–. ¿Y porque sale el sol a tapar a la luna?_

—_¡Quien sabe! –se encogió de hombros–. Es un fenómeno hermoso de la naturaleza… y también de la vida. _

—_¿De la vida? _

—_Así es, a veces, los eclipse de luna suceden también… en las personas. Algún día lo entenderás. Aun eres un crío que no sabe manejar todo su poder ¿Qué puedes entender tú de esto? –me dio un leve y cariñoso empujón–. Vamos, vamos… que cuando este eclipse de luna termine, tú te harás más fuerte._

—_¡Si! –festeje con alegría. _

_En ese momento, no comprendí la explicación del sabio pervertido. _

Pero ahora si… ¡Si que lo comprendo!

Me llevo una mano al pecho y lo siento latir fuerte y seguro.

Claro, _todo siempre estuvo ahí._

Nunca es tarde. No, que no. Y yo, Naruto Uzumaki, soy de esas personas que nunca saben cuando darse por vencido. Aquella vez me lo dijo Hinata y ahora se cuanto eso a significado en mi y como un tonto he pasado por alto.

Haré que Hinata Hyuga deje de tartamudear ante mí, haré que deje de ser tan timidota conmigo. Porque buscare el momento oportuno para decirle que ya_ la puedo ver_, que siempre estuvo presente con su mejor característica.

Estuvo _silenciosa _y _amada_, guardada y esperando en un rincón de mi alborotado y siempre hiperactivo corazón. Siempre estuvo ahí y solo para mí ¡Cuan claro esta todo ahora!

Me pare de un brinco, mire las flores y el lugar en donde hago memoria a mis padres y sonreí, sintiendo a mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Acomode mi banda de Konoha sobre mi frente y salí corriendo, corrí con todas mi fuerzas.

De repente me vi en mitad de la aldea, estaba agitado y sabía que quería llegar a un lugar, pero…

—¡Naruto-kun! –escuche que me llamaban, al voltearme vi a Sai en compañía de Kakashi-sensei.

Ambos se acercaron a mí.

—¿Qué hacías, Naruto? –me hablo Kakashi-sensei–. Te ves agitado ¿Estuviste entrenando?

—No, claro que no yo… –frene mis palabras, puedo decir que estaba desconcertado y aun no entendía esa actitud en mi, mire a Sai–. ¿Tú no estabas con Ino?

—Oh, si claro, pero eso fue en la tarde Naruto-kun –me dijo y me sonrió con esas sonrisas falsas tan características de él, pero que por algún motivo ya no me molestan porque el chico hace su mejor esfuerzo–. Y mira, es ya de noche y se hizo la hora de comer… con Kakashi-sensei iremos a lo de Ichiraku por ramen ¿Vienes?

Abrí levemente mis labios como no sabiendo bien que decir, todo el mundo sabe lo que amo el ramen. Así fue que mire en dirección a la zona en donde se encuentran las residencias del Clan Hyuga. De seguro _ella_ estaría allí, pero como siempre la deben tener cuidada y con órdenes de que no salga a estas horas de la noche. Suspire y mire a mi equipo.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? –sonreí ampliamente.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido, creo yo, llegamos a lo de Ichiraku Ramen. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al _verla_ en ese lugar, de espaldas a mí y en compañía de Shino y Kiba, como de costumbre.

—Oye, Naruto-kun… –escuche a Sai hablarme, pero sin querer no le preste atención, mis pasos se dirigieron directamente hacia ella–. ¿Naruto-kun…?

Llegue a la barra de comida en donde los tres estaban sentados, el siempre presumido Kiba, el desapercibido y audaz Shino, y la siempre… _silenciosa_ y tímida Hinata.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estas? –tome uno de los asientos y empujando hacia un costado a Kiba me senté al lado de ella, quien brinco del susto sobre su asiento y se sonrojo violentamente.

Y ahí yo sabia que ella empezaría a tartamudear como de costumbre.

—¡Pero que te pasa, tarado! –me reclamo Kiba muy enojado.

—Oh, Kiba –reí torpemente–. Lo siento, no te vi.

—¡Que no me viste! –chillo empuñando una de sus manos.

—Ya basta, Kiba –dijo Shino–. Naruto ya te dijo que lo sentía.

—Eso ya te dije que lo sentía –le sonreí, mientras me acomodaba mi banda de Konoha.

—¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? –pregunto Kiba, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Lo mismo que tú ¡Vine a comer ramen! –exprese alegre. Si, me sentía feliz, muchos dirían que era por comer mi comida preferida, pero yo creo que no era por ello–. Allí están Kakashi-sensei y Sai.

Kakashi-sensei se sentó al lado de Shino, Sai del otro lado junto a Kiba. Ahí estábamos todos a lo largo ocupando la barra de comida. Ichiraku se acerco para anotar las órdenes de cada uno.

—¿Tú que vas a pedir, Hinata? –la mire, seguro se sintió cohibida porque empezó como siempre a mover sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Una porción… pequeña de ramen… solo eso –dijo de un susurro.

—¡Una porción pequeña! –exclame alborotadamente, sentí que Kiba se tapo los oidos–. Hinata pídete una de las grandes ¡Yo te invito!

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y me miro con sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces para creer lo que había dicho. Creo que no fue la única en mirarme como si yo hubiera dicho una locura. Pues, es de publico conocimiento que siempre ando pidiéndole a Iruka-sensei o alguien que me pague la comida en lo de Ichiraku.

—Ichiraku dos porciones especiales grandes de ramen, lo mío y lo de Hinata ¡Corre por mi cuenta! ¡De veras!

—N-No… no es necesario… que pagues… lo mío Naruto-kun –la escuche penosa y avergonzada y al mirarla note que no solo sus mejillas sino que todo su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate ¡Se veía graciosa! ¡De veras que si!

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, Hinata –asegure sonriendo.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, ella susurro.

—¿Por… que?

—¿Hum? ¿Por qué? –achine mis ojos y luego volví a sonreír–. Porque ya se hacia donde se fue el sol y en donde siempre se ha escondido la luna… _te puedo ver._

Hinata abrió sus ojos no sorprendida, sino confundida.

—¿Me puedes… ver?

—¡Claro! –exclame–. Yo me entiendo.

En ese momento en una visión fugaz mis ojos notaron como debajo de su habitual tapabocas, Kakashi-sensei… estaba sonriendo.

¡De veras que estaba sonriendo!

Y nuevamente lo volví a comprender, todos lo sabían… excepto yo. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ya mirando yo hacia atrás se que caprichoso, inmaduro y tonto ha sido mi corazón.

_**Fin.**_

[xxxx]

¡Woow! Estaba inspirada y no podía dejar de escribir, la verdad que a pesar de todo estoy satisfecha con lo que he hecho, Aunque no voy a negar que me fue difícil ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Le gusto? ¿Estuvo a la altura de Naruto?

Por un momento sentí que me desvirtuaba de su personalidad, pero comprendí que el Naruto que relata esta mini-historia, ya no es ese niño de principio de serie, sino ya alguien que ha comprendido muchas cosas de la vida, como se muestra en el desarrollo de Naruto Shippuden.

Gracias por leer y de verdad ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

**¡Arigato!**


End file.
